


Break and Mend

by AllyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Not exactly sure what to tag, Sabriel - Freeform, break-up fic, just something i wanted to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMoose/pseuds/AllyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have a fight and break up over it. What will Sam say when he talks to Gabriel 3 months later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break and Mend

BANG!

Sam slammed his door closed, still heavily breathing after another fight with Gabriel. It was the fifth time this week and one of countless others this month alone. Without realising, he began pacing and muttering about how much of a ‘selfish asshole’, ‘prick’ and a plethora of other words to describe Gabriel and his actions.

Taking a deep breath, Sam sat on the edge of his bed and fell back, rubbing his face with a groan. Fighting with Gabriel was an exhausting task, yet there they were every day about something new. Five months. That’s how long it had been since the couple hadn’t been arguing and actually enjoyed the others’ company. Not stressed out, sleeping on opposite sides of the bed or even in entirely different rooms. While thinking over it, Sam couldn’t recall the last time he and Gabriel were truly happy together and began to wonder if he finally made the right decision…

*One Hour Earlier*

“Hey Samantha! Be a darl and grab me another beer yeah?” Gabriel called from the couch he was haphazardly draped over, watching Space Jam on Netflix. Sam was only a few metres away reading an old novel, but unable to focus with the loud movie and Gabriel’s commentary only adding to the cacophony. With an irritated sigh, he walked over to the fridge, pulling out one of their many beers and roughly shoving it into Gabriel’s hand with a pointed glare.

“My name is Sam, not Samantha.” He huffed and made his way back to the old chair to sit back down. Once situated again and finding where he left off, he started reading only to stop when he heard Gabriel muttering something. Lifting his head to look at the small archangel, he received a smirk in response and Gabriel repeated himself, now for Sam to hear.

“I said don’t get your panties in a twist. If you didn’t act like a girl, I wouldn’t call you Samantha.” Sam’s blank face – void of all expression – began to make Gabriel nervous. Sure, he had angered Sam many times but never saw him like this. It was unnerving, and he shivered from the ice-cold glare directed fully at him. Gabriel had meant it as just a joke, but Sam didn’t seem to think it was so meaningless.

Without a single word Sam stood and walked away, an attempt to avoid a fight with his boyfriend. It was in vain though, as Gabriel followed him. He was just curious as to why the hunter hadn’t said anything about the remark. While imagining what would happen if he were to say or do something, Sam turned around with a calm face, and Gabriel knew something was about to happen.

“Tell me, is this just a giant joke or do you love being an inconsiderate dick to me every day?” Arms crossed, Sam waited. Knowing Gabriel, he would only get another snide remark or something similar to sincerity with no real feeling behind it.

“Hmm… It’s a mixture of both really. You’re a giant I like to joke about and I may be inconsiderate but I do have a considerable dick.” After a short – if slightly exaggerated – laugh, Gabriel’s wink was met with an expression of rage and disgust. Trying to joke with an angry moose? It will only backfire and succeed in a death stare from said moose.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I am trying so hard to not yell at you or make this worse, but you’re not making it easy for me. Look, all I want to say is– “

“Hey just calm down there Samsquatch. You’re overreacting to all of this okay? How about you just go back to reading your book and I’ll go back to Netflix.” Smiling wide did not help Gabriel in the slightest, in fact only digging himself a deeper grave.

“Overreacting. I’m not overreacting, I’m trying to have normal talk with you, but you keep inter- “

“Oh yeah! There’s this new TV show on Netflix called Shadow Hunters and it’s based on- “

“GABRIEL! Listen to me!” Sam grew impatient and snapped, yelling at Gabriel, who quickly shut his mouth and looked up at the hunter, acutely aware of the large height difference more than ever now.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, heaving a sigh and feeling guilty when he saw the frightened look in Gabriel’s eyes. He was sick of the archangel’s shit but it didn’t mean he wanted to scare him in any way.

“Look, you may find it incredibly hilarious to degrade someone, treat them like a slave and then expect them to still love you unconditionally, but I don’t want that in my life anymore Gabriel. I am sorry but… I don’t want you to be in my life anymore unless you change. I truly am sorry.” Sam stayed silent after that, staring at the now wide-eyed archangel. There was nothing else he could do now as Gabriel processed everything, so he simply waited for some sort of response from Gabriel.

No. Shit. Shit no! Gabriel was about to lose Sam all because he couldn’t stop being such an arsehole. It was a miracle in itself Sam dealt with his bullshit for as long as he had but it didn’t make the words hurt any less. It was like multiple punches to the gut and then a final kick to the ground to stop him from getting up. Taking a moment to bury his emotions and make himself appear angry, Gabriel steeled himself for the next few words that would seal his fate.

“I’m not going to stop you then. Go right fucking ahead if you want to leave so bad! Personally, I don’t want to be with a guy who whines and bitches about being called a girl when he only ever acts like one. I mean really – why did I ever start dating you to begin with?” Gabriel tried his hardest to stay in character and sound as angry as possible without breaking down in the middle of it. He wasn’t going to let Sam see him in a weak state again, and anger was all he had left to do that.

“Fuck you too then Gabriel! You can come get your stuff tomorrow… It’ll be the pile in the hallway!” Sam stormed off to his room, his novel from before long forgotten now. Gabriel watched as he left, out of Gabriel’s sight.

Once Gabriel was sure Sam was gone, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, tears quickly running down his face. Wiping away his tears was only futile, as fresh ones appeared in waves and a sob escaped him. Gabriel moved over to the couch on shaky legs and curled in on himself. Guilty, sad, hopeless and numb were only a few of the words running around his jumbled mind.

No more. No more kisses. No more hugs. No more teasing words. No more… Everything. Love, happiness, joy, comfort… All gone. Gabriel felt as if he had once been so full of emotion and then was completely and utterly drained of it all, left empty and so…

Broken. The perfect word to describe and encompass all Gabriel was in that moment. Sad, alone and broken, He wondered if Falling would’ve felt like this – completely lost and cut off from all other feeling… Maybe it was worse than this, but Gabriel wasn’t able to fathom anything worse than Sam leaving him.

Just… Why?

*Three Months Later*

“Hey Sammy! I need your help with something – something big!” Dean practically skipped into Sam’s room with a large grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was so obvious about being up to something, Sam could only sigh and raise an eyebrow at his older brother’s annoying behaviour.

“What now Dean? I’m sort of busy reading, if you hadn’t already noticed.” Holding his book up to emphasise what he said, Dean rolled his eyes – with great exaggeration, Sam hoped they would fall out of his head – and grabbed a hold of Sam, pulling him up and almost dragging the younger hunter in the direction of the library. Sam just allowed him to, waiting until they stopped to glare at his smiling brother. He sat down at one of the many tables and gestured for Dean to explain whatever the hell was happening right now.

As fate would have it though, Cas came in at that exact moment and decided now would be a great time to haul Gabriel in, causing Sam to immediately tense up. Ever since three months ago, Sam had done his best to avoid Gabriel and anything involving him but now… God, seeing him in general wasn’t what made him tense up, but he was definitely feeling guilty.

Gabriel was skinnier, that was obvious to Sam. His clothes were baggy on his figure when they used to fit snugly. When he took in Gabriel’s face, a strong wave of guilt – and something close to distress – washed over him. He didn’t even look alive, more akin to a dead man’s walking corpse – pale face, large purple shadows around his eyes and chapped lips, with the faintest line of his cheekbones coming through. 

Eyes wide as he looked at the archangel, Sam felt the desperate urge to run over and hug Gabriel to him as tightly as possible, as if to keep him from falling apart. Yet he knew he couldn’t, so he pushed the impulse down and stayed sitting. He didn’t think Gabriel would appreciate his ex-boyfriend who avoided him ever since they broke up to hug him, right? He was the cause for Gabriel doing this to himself, even though it pained him to acknowledge the fact. Dean and Cas had already disappeared to god knows where, having obviously planned to leave the ex-couple alone to talk. 

“Stop it. Stop staring.” Gabriel tentatively spoke after several long minutes, seeming more indifferent to the situation than he was letting on. Sam blinked and shook his head at the words, trying to say something but stuttering instead.

“No no, I-I was-wasn’t staring or-or anything!” It’s j-just uh…” Sam was at a loss for words, almost like he had forgotten how to properly talk to the archangel. He guessed breaking up with someone and then not talking/avoiding them for three months might do that. He turned his gaze to the floor sheepishly, hoping he wasn’t red-faced from being embarrassed.

“Sam… I’m sorry for what I did to you.” Sam’s head snapped up at the apology and was about to say something before Gabriel put up his hand to stop him. “My, let’s say… My ‘condition’ is not your fault, okay? It’s mine. I’m sorry you have to see me like this, but Cassie yanked me out here when I told him I didn’t want you to see me ever again because of how I treated you for so long… Just know I… I don’t know why I said or did everything to you, but none of it was ever true and I’m sorry.” Gabriel looked away from Sam, walking towards the doorway after saying what needed to be said. In his head, he hadn’t imagined a scenario where Sam hugged him from behind at the end of the speech but here he was, doing just that.

Squeezing tight but not enough to hurt him, Sam stayed there. Not moving, just standing with his long arms wrapped around Gabriel’s waist and hands on his stomach, holding him close. Even though Sam didn’t cry often, he was now with a few fallen tears and shaky breathing. It surprised Gabriel, yet he didn’t dare move in case he was dreaming all of this, and he missed the feeling of Sam’s arms, dream or no dream. 

Sam knew most people would call him stupid for still loving his ex-boyfriend – especially with how he was treated – but he could care less about everyone else. He wouldn’t let go of Gabriel again until he was sure Gabriel would be alright and they were going to be alright in future as well.

“… Sam?” Hearing his name only resulted in him holding Gabriel even closer than before, relaxing only slightly when he felt Gabriel’s hands on his own. He knew he should let go of him, but he just couldn’t – nor did he want to.

Gabriel tried to gently pry Sam’s hands off, but he only held on tighter. He sighed and attempted turning around in the long arms and succeeded, bringing his own up to wrap around Sam. Smiling, Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s chest to hear the heartbeat he missed falling asleep to. It was then he had the thought that Sam may not take him back. They were like this now, but it might be a show of pity towards him and Sam was just blaming himself. Pulling away – with great effort mind you – Gabriel looked up at Sam.

“Is this real right now or are you just pitying me and –” Gabriel was the one to be cut off this time by Sam hugging him once again. It was hard to talk when your face is pressed up against a moose’s hard chest, you know!

“Am I no longer allowed to hug my boyfriend and show him affection now?” Sam mumbled into Gabriel’s hair as he leaned down, but he knew the archangel heard it.  
Gabriel could barely comprehend it, overcome with an intense feeling of happiness, he thought he was the happiest angel in all of Heaven at that moment.

“I’m sure it can be allowed just this once…” Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s shirt which was effective in hiding his embarrassing blush and making Sam laugh.

“Well I was hoping for more than once you know. I’d rather hug you every day.” Sam had dropped his arms to drape loosely at the small of Gabriel’s back while he smiled down at him. Gabriel had either ideas though, denying Sam by slipping out of the hug and running to the other side of a table in the library, sticking his tongue out at Sam. A playful glare and a few steps forward showed Sam was playing along. “I will catch you very easily, Gabe.”

“I just want some cookies but it all depends on you because you’re the only one who bake in this damn bunker!” Gabriel threw his arms wildly to gesture at the bunker, making Sam snicker at the action. It caused Gabriel to smile himself, remembering how this was how it used to be between them and he had missed it so much.

“I would just like to point out I taught Cas how to make pie so he can bake as well! But if you want cookies so bad, I’ll go make some.” It made Sam grin when he saw Gabriel light up at the sound of cookies and begin bouncing up and down excitedly. He made his way over to the kitchen to preheat the oven, taking a short detour to walk past Gabriel and kiss his head. 

It felt like old times as Gabriel watched Sam baking. He talked to him as he sat down on the counter or flitted around the kitchen to grab ingredients for his boyfriend. He was truly happy for the first time in the past three months and hey – free cookies!

Dean hummed from where he was leaning against the doorway, smiling at the couple. He was glad to see his little brother happy and Cas would be glad as well for his older brother. Dean backed away into the shadows and made his way to his room where Cas was waiting to hear the good news. He grinned, knowing that everything had gone to plan.

Operation: Sabriel was successful.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my second fanfic on here! Leave a kudos or maybe comment if you liked it? I don't know, might put another up in a few days!


End file.
